chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Time And Space Manipulation
This is the ability to manipulate time and space: teleporting, slowing or freezing time, reversing time around specific objects, and even time travelling. Characters *Hiro Nakamura has this ability naturally. *Arnold also has this ability naturally. *Megan Brown also has this ability naturally. *Pippy Gray possesses this ability naturally. *A character with the alias of "Ace" had this ability naturally. *Dani Petrelli and Daniella Millbrook both have this ability naturally, inherited from their father. *James Herriford has this ability naturally. *Liz Jones has mimicked this ability from Megan. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 2, World 3, World 5 and World 8. *Gabriel Gray has gained this ability empathically in World 2 from Pippy. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability from Pippy. *Abbie Gray has mimicked this ability from Pippy. *Gabriella Gray took this ability from her mother. *Daniel Vaughan-Greene has mimicked this ability from James. *Arthur Petrelli took this ability in World 2 and World 5. *Robert Max has also mimicked the ability from Hiro. *The future version of Jessica Sky Petrelli has absorbed this ability from Hiro. Limits 'Hiro Nakamura' Hiro has by now learned how to use his ability with skill. He can time travel and teleport accurately, stop time while sometimes keeping others unfrozen, and reverse time around specific objects. All these aspects need great focus, and can be disrupted with drugs like opium which confuse his mind. Overuse of the ability caused a brain tumour in some worlds (and in canon), but this has been healed. 'Arnold' Arnold was shown using this ability to travel backwards in time and to send others through time. It is also possible that he would teleport the Carnival whenever it relocated. He suffered a cancer, which may have been related to the ability. 'Megan Brown' Megan seemed to have good control of the teleportation aspect of her ability, teleporting to several locations at will. She hasn't displayed any manipulation of time. Neither did she develop any problems. 'Pippy Gray' Pippy has similar limits to Hiro. She too developed a brain tumour which was healed. '"Ace"' Ace had great control over the ability, and similar limits to Hiro and Pippy and his daughter Dani. 'Dani Petrelli and Daniella Millbrook Jnr' Dani has great skill with the ability. She can teleport and time travel accurately, and stop or slow time whenever she wants. She can also alter time around any specific object. She has had the ability since childhood, and often used it to explore time like a tourist. She has never seemed to develop health issues from it. She has also once mimicked a death state by slowing time within her own body, the only character to date to do this. 'James Herriford' James can teleport and stop time skillfully, and can also reverse time around objects. He has not displayed the other aspects of the ability. He has not developed any tumour or any health problem from the ability. Like Hiro, he's shown that the ability needs concentration and can be negated with drugs which prevent this. [[Liz Jones|'Liz Jones']] Liz has similar limits to Megan 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Pippy, Hiro and Dani. He didn't develop any health problems due to the ability, but this could be because of regeneration. [[Gabriel Gray|'Gabriel Gray']] Gabriel has similar limits to Pippy. He again has had no tumour, perhaps due to regeneration. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Pippy, Hiro and Dani, but like the other regenerators cannot develop any tumour as a side effect. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie too has similar limits to Pippy, Hiro and Dani, but cannot develop any tumour. 'Gabriella Gray' Gabriella, like her father, has similar limits to Pippy, but again cannot develop any tumour. 'Daniel Vaughan-Greene' Daniel has similar limits to "James". 'Arthur Petrelli' Arthur has similar limits to Hiro and Peter. 'Robert Max' Robert has similar limits to Hiro. He can stop time, time travel and teleport, although he struggled with controlling his time travel at first. Like Hiro, he too has displayed inability to use this ability when drugged with opium. He never developed any health problems, even after deleting regeneration. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jessica only displayed the aspects of time travel and teleportation, but she would have also had the other aspects, and had similar limits to Hiro. However, like others who have regeneration or resistance, she would not develop any health problems from its use, and it would be much harder to drug her out of using it. Similar Abilities *Teleportation is the ability to teleport solely, without affecting time *Transportation is an ability similar to teleporting, which travels instantly by creating portals in solid objects using a collision *Creation can be used to travel through time by creating a wormhole *Glowing is the augmented form of enhanced speed which can be used to time travel *Time travelling is the ability to travel in time solely *Jumping is another ability to travel instantly, which can also travel in time *Flaming is a method of travelling instantly using fire *Terrakinesis can move instantly by moving the earth *Location manipulation can be used to travel through time and teleport *Chronokinesis is the ability to manipulate time only *Temporal rewind can be used to reverse time *Temporal stasis can be used to freeze an object or person in time *Time sensing is the ability to sense events and people through time *Lentation is the ability to react to things at an enhanced speed, which prevents one from being frozen in time Category:Abilities